little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Shaula Ants
Shaula Ants are a species of giant magical ants featured in Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time. Description Shaula Ants are semi-humanoid magical ants native at Shaula Desert true to their namesake, though some can be found infesting Regulus Mines, Canopus Ruins, and Mountain Ankaa. They have anthropomorpic features through their ability to walk upright with a pair of rear legs like humans while middle and front pairs acting as arms. They also have a large abdoment and a head with glowing eyes and mouth with sharp mandibles. In spite of presented as aggressive monsters, Shaula Ants are intelligent eusocial creatures like their normal counterparts. They will not hesitate to attack those who threaten their hive, even if it means fighting to the death. Even their queen, who normally having her broods to do her bidding, will not hesitate to dirty her hands just to protect her hive alongside them. They also displayed human-level intelligent through the ability to use spear for combat and crafting weapons and armor as well as giving mechanical modification on some members of their own. Shaula Ants encountered by Akko and co. while exploring regions accessible via. Sealed Door of Horologium Chamber with Magic Keys are shown to have a symbol painted on their abdomen as means to identify which hive they affiliated with. Shaula Ants are divided into four known castes: Soldier Ants Soldier Ants can be identified with their brown and black exoskeleton along with a pair of glowing white eyes and armed with a spear for combat. In spite of referred as such, this caste's tasks seemed not limited in combating threats alone, as they also shown to patrol their hives and scouting their territory and beyond for food source. Mechanized Ants Basically, this caste resembles Soldier Ants, but their body has been mechanically modified for greater efficiency, giving them more robotic appearance. They are primarily iron grey in color, with silver eyes and abdomen which has two yellow stripes and matching point. They are armed with futuristic, rotating drill-spear for mining, tunneling, and combat. This caste also noted to brought a controversy over the image of hard-working ants for taking a shortcut to increase their efficiency (via. cybernetic enhancements). Armored Ants Armored Ants are, as the name implies, elite caste of Shaula Ants clad in red and white suit of armor that has golden highlights as well as armed with a sharp lance rather than standard spear. They are better equipped than Soldier Ants and thus more powerful. Being assigned to command and overseeing lesser castes, Armored Ants act as some sort of commanders of the hive and takes pride in their elite status and duties. Ant Queen In contrast of the rest of the caste, Ant Queen, also known as Mother Ant, have much more human-like upper body with pink skin, a revealing brown, red, and pink royal dress, purple eyes and lips, light brown hair, a crown, and oversized abdomen with no visible legs. The queens are much more powerful and intelligent, even implied to able to speak human language. They also armed with a royal magical scepter and a fan. Powers and Abilities Soldier Ants, Mechanized Ants, and Armored Ants displayed impressive mastery over their respective pole weapons. Even while on their own, they are fierce combatants who will not hesitate to fight an enemy to death, as long as their hive is safe. The Ant Queen on the other hand, displayed considerable durability befitting to her size, able to endure powerful physical and/or magical punishments. While hinted to possess great strength, she prefers to use powerful elemental magic to decimate those who threatened both her and her hive. She possesses a great authority over her hive as well. Gallery Ant Queen CGI Render LWA CoT.jpg Trivia *Shaula Ants are encountered as the recurring enemies in the game, with Ant Queen acts as one of the game's bosses. Category:Creatures and plants Category:Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time